Dabheid
Dabheid is the king of the Tamian. He handles Sunsgrovian affairs that affect the Tamian, and makes joint decisions with Queen Sorcha about matters that affect all of Sunsgrove.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5- Alex's Commentary 'Personality' Dabheid is "a personable sort" and is unwilling to sit when his guests must remain standing.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 18- Alex's Commentary When thinking, Dabheid has a habit of steepling his fingers together.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 Relationships Caldus Caldus served as Dabheid's captain for many years and they had a close bond.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Dabheid granted Caldus' dying wish that Quinlan succeed him as Captain of the Guard,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42- Rachel's Comment: December 29, 2012 at 3:29 am even though the position should have gone to Crim.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 Quinlan Dabheid and Quinlan are close because of the mutual bond they shared with Quinlan's grandfather.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Whenever Quinlan goes to hide from his overwhelming duties in the Western Deep, the King goes to look for him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 4 'History' Pre-Series Dabheid decorates Caldus in a ceremony.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 After Kenosh returned from the war, King Dabheid called him to Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 61 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One King Dabheid greets Quinlan upon his late arrival to the meeting,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 17 gently chastising him for his tardiness.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 18 Kenosh fills them in on the situation to the north.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 19 When Quinlan ask why this means Sunsgrove has to get involved,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 20 Dabheid explains that because of the Treaty of Cenolau, Sunsgrove is compelled to send aid to the Canid if Aisling is attacked. Kenosh protests,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 21 claiming that helping the Canid would be participating in mass-murder. Dabheid cuts off his outburst, pointing out they can't antagonize their allies and asking Kenosh what other options he has.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 22 Kenosh proposes an appeal to the Canid General Clovis and requests that Quinlan join them as a show of Sunsgrovian unity. Dabheid considers,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 23 then accepts. He escorts Kenosh out of the throne room, discussing supplies for the journey ahead.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One: Page 24 'Description' Unlike most Tamian, Dabheid is heavyset because of the long hours spent on the ground entertaining foreign dignitaries.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 17- Alex's Commentary Gallery File:Caldus_Promotion.jpg|Dabheid promotes Caldus File:First_Meeting.png|thumb|Dabheid meets Kenosh Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep ** Chapter One *** Pages 3-5, 7 (Mentioned) *** Page 9 (Flashback) *** Pages 17-24 (Physical/Speaking) ** Chapter Two *** Page 57,61 (Mentioned) *** Page 61 (Flashback) ** Chapter Three *** Page 5 (Mentioned) 'Trivia' * In the original draft, Dabheid was to refer to Quinlan as "My boy" to underscore their strong bond. It was changed at the last minute because Rachel and Alex felt that it was "too familial". Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 17- Alex's Commentary It was changed back in the final print revision of Beyond the Western Deep: Volume One. References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Male Category:Tamian Category:Royalty Category:Leaders